Baile de disfraces
by dernhelm de la marca
Summary: Un baile donde todos cambian su apariencia. Intento por unir el colegio. Slash DH


**BAILE DE DISFRACES**

Habían vencido. Después de tantos años de guerra había paz. Pero no se puede decir que era una paz entera. Porque si bien es verdad que no había un monstruo acechando todo el tiempo, todavía existía cierta rivalidad y desconfianza entre la gente que no dejaba disfrutar esa paz bien merecida.

Por esta razón fue que se decidió hacer una fiesta. Una fiesta para demostrar que no importaba la casa a la que uno perteneciera, todos eran iguales. Todos merecían vivir de igual forma.

Aproximadamente un mes después de la guerra, Dumbledore se paró en la mitad de la cena y anunció una fiesta. Pero no era una fiesta común y corriente. Era una fiesta de disfraces. Una fiesta en la que la gente iba a tener que cambiar sus rasgos, su color de pelo, su color de ojos, su altura, hasta no parecer uno mismo.

¿La finalidad de eso? Poder sociabilizar con todos sin importar quienes eran. Sin prejuicios, sin casas de por medio, sin miedos. Era una fiesta sin ataduras. Nadie tendría una identidad. Por una noche todos podrían ser quienes realmente eran, pero tenían miedo de mostrar.

- -

Empezó cambiándose el color de pelo a blanco. Le había costado decidir el color. Había pensado en verde o azul, pero finalmente el blanco lo termino por convencer. También se lo alargo un poco. Cuando trató de peinárselo, se dio cuenta de que por más que cambiase todo en el, su pelo siempre iba a seguir siendo tan indomable como siempre.

Se aplico un hechizo para poder prescindir de los lentes. Estaba a punto de cambiarse el color de ojos a un azul eléctrico, pero a último momento decidió que de cierta forma estaba traicionando a su madre.

Se vistió muy simple con una camisa blanca lisa y unos jeans oscuros. Se miró en el espejo conforme con su cambio y se dirigió a la sala común donde había quedado de encontrarse con Ron y Hermione.

Si de antemano no hubieran marcado un lugar exacto donde encontrarse nunca se hubieran reconocido, obviamente.

Ron tenía el pelo marrón oscuro, ojos avellana y se había oscurecido un poco la piel. Si hubiese sido por la ropa extravagante que llevaba se hubiera visto muy bien. Llevaba una camisa naranja fosforescentes y unos pantalones marrones.

Estaban Harry y Ron hablando cuando se les acercó una muchacha vestida con una mini de jean con una camisa rosada. Tenía unos bucles negros que le caían a lo largo de toda la espalda y unos llamativos ojos violetas.

El primero en reacciona a aquella visión fue Harry.

-Hola¿Qué buscabas?

- ¡Harry¡Soy yo!

-¿Hermione? No te reconocí. Te ves…. Bien.

-Gracias. ¿Vamos? Se hace tarde.

- -

Estaba feliz. Por primera vez en su vida no iba a ser Harry Potter, el chico que vivió (2 veces y más) y salvó al mundo mágico. Por fin no iba a tener gente atrás suyo mirándolo como un bicho raro. Iba a ser simplemente uno más.

Aprovechó la situación para desenfrenarse. No se puso límites. Bailo con todos sin importar sexo, físico, nada. Se dedicó simplemente a pasarla bien. A olvidar el pasado y por una vez vivir el presente sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría haber.

Habló con gente sin crear compromiso alguno. Habló solo por el placer de hablar. Por el placer de conocer gente sin ponerse restricciones y sin prejuicio alguno.

Estaba bailando con una chica cuando lo vio. Fueron los ojos lo que en primer lugar le llamó la atención.

El chico tenía pelo negro azulado. Tenía varios mechones sobre la cara que no dejaban ver un ojo. Pero el ojo que se veía era simplemente espectacular. Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre al color sería simplemente gris. Pero de verdad era una mezcla de todas las cosas más hermosas del mundo.

Esos ojos tenían un pedazo de luna, un poco de pasto recién mojado por la lluvia, una pizca de mar. Podía seguir diciendo elementos que componían esos ojos, pero eran todos. Sus ojos reflejaban el mundo.

Y no era solamente el color. Eran las emociones que reflejaba. Melancolía, alegría, tranquilidad, alivio. Se podría pensar que esos ojos nunca haban dicho nada antes, y ahora habían decidido, por fin, gritarlo todo.

Estaba vestido todo de diferentes tonalidades de gris, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido. ¿Pero cómo alguien así podría pasar desapercibido? No por lo físico. Iba mucho más allá. Eran sus ojos, su aura.

Murmurando un "perdón" se alejó de su actual pareja para ir a bailar con el chico.

Se acercó a él, echando indiscretamente la persona con la que el otro chico estaba bailando. Tenía miedo de que lo rechazaran, no todos estaban dispuestos a bailar con alguien de su mismo sexo. Pero fue aceptado con toda naturalidad.

- Hola – dijo Harry no queriendo callarse.

-Hola- respondió el munchacho con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te parece el baile?

- Muy bueno. Ya era hora de hacer algo para eliminar la rivalidad entre las casas.

- Si, aparte parece que de repente todos en e colegio están buenos.

- Jaja. Si es verdad. Pero no me quejo.

- Que raro es pensar que nadie es quien es. Ahora mismo podría estar bailando con la persona que más odio.

Así siguieron hablando mientras las canciones pasaban. No se cansaban. Por alguna razón desconocida para el mundo ninguno de los dos quería cambiar de pareja. Estaban bien así.

De repente una canción cortó su conversación. Era una canción lenta. De esas que se bailan pegado. Y así, al ritmo de la música, sus cuerpos se fueron acercando. Todo lo que había que hacer era dejarse llevar, por la música, por los sentimientos, por el ambiente. Fue así que terminaron la canción con un suave beso.

Se separaron un tanto asustados por la situación. Pero al verse los ojos se dieron cuenta que todo estaba bien. Que las cosas eran como tenían que ser. Volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez con un beso más decidido. Sin miedo.

- Tus ojos se me hacen conocidos. – Dijo el chico ojigris al separarse. – Pero son falsos¿no? Estoy alucinando seguro.

- De hecho, – Respondió Harry dudosamente- son reales. No quería dejar de ser completamente Yo.

- Entonces puede que si me sean conocidos. Pero no me doy cuenta por qué. Me vas a decir quién eres¿verdad?

- Si tú me lo dices primero – Le saco la lengua poniendo cara de niñito chiquito.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza.

– No creo que te guste mucho quién soy.

- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Aparte, de esto se trata la fiesta. Nada de prejuicios.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo? – Preguntó volviendo a subir la cabeza.

- ¡Claro! La he pasado bien contigo. Más que bien. No quiero que sea cosa de una sola noche.

- Soy… Draco Malfoy.

El peliblanco se quedó mirando a Draco con ojos bien abiertos. No podía moverse.

Cuando por fin se recuperó del shock, se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo.

- -

Se habría esperado esa reacción en un principio. Pero después de bailar la noche entera, después de un beso, después de casi prometerle que no le iba a molestar saber quién era, se había olvidado de ese miedo.

Ahora, estaba parado en la mitad de la pista de baile, viendo al chico correr sin siquiera saber quién era.

De alguna forma entendía al chico. El tenía mala fama, después de todo era Draco Malfoy, hijo del Gran mortífago Lucius Malfoy. Maldijo a su padre mil y una veces.

Odió todo. A la gente. A su padre. A la fiesta. Se suponía que todo prejuicio y todo odio iba a quedar olvidado. Pero había sido muy ingenuo al creer eso posible. El odio seguía latente, la gente no iba a dejar de juzgar. El pasado nunca iba a ser olvidado.

Y él, inocente, iba a ser juzgado en nombre de su padre. Nunca en su vida había pensado seguir el camino de su odiado padre, pero sin embargo, la gente daba las cosas por hechas. Y él, inocente, terminaba pagando por la estupidez de la gente.

- -

Harry daba vueltas por los jardines pensando el lo sucedido. En la conexión que habían tenido, en el beso… pero era Malfoy.

¿Por qué justo él? Su primer beso real y se lo había dado a su peor enemigo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie. Había sido amor a primera vista pero era falso. Era un disfraz, y debajo de él, estaba su peor enemigo.

Trató de despejar su mente, pensar con calma. Sabía que el rubio no estaba del lado de los mortífagos. Entonces¿por qué había corrido¿Por qué había reaccionado así?

Si había conocido la verdadera esencia de Draco, y le había encantado¿por qué armar tanto escándalo¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutarlo?

- -

Draco se encaminó hacia el lago. Solía ir ahí cuando tenía que pensar. Cuando llegó allí se recostó contra un árbol y retomó su verdadera forma.

Trató de analizar las cosas fríamente, tal y como había sido enseñado. Pero no puedo evitar que un torbellino de sentimientos afloraran.

¿Es qué la gente nunca perdonaba? El no había hecho nada mal. No era su culpa que su padre decidiera seguir a Voldemort.

No, la gente no perdonaba. Las segundas oportunidades no existían, y eso que él ni siquiera había tenido una primera.

Terminó pensando en el chico. Sabía que más en su vida iba a tener una conexión así con otra persona. Pero no, si se suponía que la conexión era tan grande, el chico no hubiera corrido. Hubiera ignorado su nombre.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Perdón, no era mi intención irme así. Me impresionó que fueras tú, y no supe como reaccionar.

Draco subió su mirada para ver a un moreno con la cabeza gacha. Lo reconoció en seguida.

- ¿¡Potter!?

- Si…

Esta vez fue el turno del rubio para levantarse e irse corriendo.

- -

Entendimiento le llegó como una bala mortal. Ahora entendía por qué en su momento el chico se había ido así.

Potter. ¿Por qué él? Entre toda la gente en el colegio había sido él. Se supone que era su enemigo. Entonces ¿Qué¿se suponía que le gustaba su peor enemigo?

Si embargo él había vuelto. Se había arrepentido. Se había dado cuenta que los nombres no importaban. Harry lo quería sin importar el pasado.

Corrió a donde segundos antes lo había encontrado el moreno, pero ya no había nade ahí. Lo buscó por todos lados sin éxito alguno.

- -

Que tonto había sido. Si él en un principio no lo había aceptado¿por qué el rubio si lo iba a aceptar a él?

Había quedado como un idiota. Al día siguiente todo el liceo se enteraría. Pero ya no le importaría. Aparte, tenía que admitir, que tenía cierta inmunidad por ser el Héroe.

- -

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, nadie volteó a verlo. Había bajado con la capucha puesta para pasar desapercibido, pero al parecer, a Draco, no le había interesado dejarlo mal frente a todo el colegio.

Por primera vez pudo ver que todos ahí estaban felices. No parecía que un mes antes había sido una de las guerras más duras de la historia.

Al parecer la fiesta si había servido de algo. Al parecer el era el único insatisfecho por los resultados.

Observó la mesa Slytherin, pero Draco no estaba allí. Si hubiera estado, no habría hecho diferencia alguna.

Concentrado en la mosca que nadaba en su vaso de leche, no vio la lechuza marrón amarillenta que se paró frente suyo hasta que recibió un picotazo en un dedo.

Desató la carta de la pata y la abrió, mientras la lechuza volaba devuelta.

"Potter: Nos vemos en el Roble a las 19.30.

Atte: D.M."

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa del rubio, pero él no había aparecido.

- -

El día parecía no querer terminar. Cuando el reloj por fin marcó las 18.30 corrió al Roble. El lugar donde la noche anterior había sido rechazado.

El rubio llegó 20 minutos antes de la hora planeada, y pareció sorprendido de verlo ahí.

- Malfoy…

- Eh, hola Harry.

Un silencio tomó lugar. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a hablar. Estaba parados uno frente al otro con las cabezas gachas.

- ¿No me vas a decir para qué me llamaste? – En su cabeza la pregunta no había sonado tan dura. Pero era tan difícil hablarle.

- Si. Quería aclarar lo de ayer. En serio lo siento mucho. – A Harry le sonaba a un hasta nunca. – No tienes idea lo mal que se siente que te tengan etiquetado como el malo de la película. Y es que en serio me gustaste en la fiesta. Y puede haber servido para unir al colegio, pero no a nosotros. Somos Potter y Malfoy, enemigos a muerte. Una fiesta no va a disolver nuestro odio.

Se iba a ir. Iba a dar la vuelta. No entendía para que había ido. ¿Qué se había esperado¿Que Draco lo esperara con los brazos abiertos? Habían sido enemigos por 7 años. Las cosas no se arreglaban así de fácil.

Pero era un Gryffindor a fin de cuentas, y no podía irse sin responder.

- No, Draco. Nuestro odio nunca fue real. No nos conocíamos. Fue un odio impuesto. Nos dijeron que nos teníamos que odiar y simplemente lo hicimos sin cuestionarnos. La persona con la que bailé ayer me gusto, mucho, y no voy a ignorar eso. No voy a renunciar a ti. Si quieres empezamos todo desde cero, pero nunca voy a renunciar a algo.

Ahora si se marchó del lugar, ya sin ese peso en el corazón.

- -

Cuando lo voy en la mañana se acercó a él y le extendió la mano ignorando las miradas extrañadas de todo el comedor.

- Hola, me llamó Harry Potter. ¿Tú?

El rubio lo miro con una sonrisa, pero finalmente le extendió al mano de vuelta.

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Mucho gusto,

-Hola Draco – Repitió - ¿Y a qué casa perteneces?

- ¿Acaso eso es importante?

-No, no lo es….

FIN

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola gente! Espero que hayan disfrutado!!  
Y bueno, cualquier comentario, queja, correción, etc, manden un review.


End file.
